Just a Slight Problem
by SmartTrainer
Summary: When Happy accidently sets off and ancient spell from an old book, he wakes up to find him, and his fellow Exceeds the biggest surprise of their life. I mean, it's not everyday you wake up as a teenage human, right? T for safety.


**Just a Slight Problem...**

_Summary_

When Happy accidentally sets off and ancient spell from an old book, he wakes up to find him, and his fellow Exceeds the biggest surprise of their life. I mean, it's not everyday you wake up as a teenage human, right?

_Disclaimer_

I don't own Fairy Tail,...unfortunately. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be getting married by now.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: The Accident<em>

_Author's POV_

It was a regular day in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu was setting fire to Gray's pants, Juvia had fainted from seeing Gray strip, Gajeel was beating up various guild mates while Pantherlily simply watched, Levy was reading a book, Wendy and Charle were talking quietly, and Happy was teasing Lucy about how hard it would be for her to choose between Natsu and Loke. Let's take a look, shall we?

"Come on Lucy, who will you choose?"said Happy teasingly as the other guild members nearby fell from the ceiling.

"Happy, stop it, it's not funny!"shouted Lucy as loud as she can.

"You like them..."said Happy, now chuckling slightly.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy began to chase Happy around the guild as he flew away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Oy! Why did you light my pants on fire, Natsu?"

"Because you were being gay, you stripper!"

"What did you say, squinty eyes!"

"I said, you were being gay, droopy eyes!"

"Oh yeah?"

Gray kicked into Natsu at top speed, and sent him flying straight into Levy.

"Wha-oof!"

The building shook as Natsu and now, Levy slammed right into a wall, which crumbled down.

"Levy!" Lucy immediately ran towards Levy and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"asked Wendy, who had ran over there the moment Levy collided with the wall. "I can heal you, if you want.."

"No need, Wendy!"said an agitated Charle. "She doesn't have any fatal injuries."

"Ouch...,yeah, no thanks Wendy..."

"Are you sure?"said Pantherlily, who had flown over to see what the ruckus was all about. "I'm sure Wendy would heal you, you seem pretty hurt..."

Lucy turned towards Natsu and Gray. "You two better apologize..."

Natsu and Gray shivered at the sight of Lucy's dark glare. "S-s-so-orry L-Levy..."

"So not only Erza can creep Natsu and Gray out!"said Happy, obviously surprised.

"So Levy,"said Lucy as Levy picked up the old, worn out book she was reading earlier. "What's that you're reading?"

"It's an old spell book I found in the library."replied Levy, as she limped towards the nearest chair. She sat down, and opened the book with Lucy reading over her shoulder.

"Cool!"shouted Natsu, grabbing the book right out of Levy's hands. "It might have really awesome magic!" Natsu ran off to another table, jumped onto it and began reading.

"Natsu, no!"said Levy and Lucy at the exact same time.

"It might even have powerful dragon slayer magic!"said Natsu as he looked at the first page. Suddenly he frowned.

"What's wrong Natsu?"asked Happy as he flew onto the table.

"Wha-what is this language?"he said angrily. "I don't get this at all!"

"It's supposedly an ancient dialect,"said Levy, walking slowly towards him. "It was only discovered a year ago."

"Which means, only Levy would be able to read it, Natsu!"said Lucy, snatching the book back.

"But Lucy.."said Happy, taking a look at the book. "It has a translation next to it.."

"Huh?"said Lucy, as she read the book. "You're right!"

"Yes..."said Levy as she took the book from Lucy. "I've been trying to figure out what it said all day."

"Oh! I bet I can read that!"said Natsu, grabbing the book for the second time.

"No, Natsu don't!"shouted Levy, Lucy and Gray, clearly remembering the Changeling incident.

"Ah! Kerukeruchibonia!"he said.

Everyone waited for the blinding light that might do the worst. What could it do? Give everyone a tail?

Switch everyone's personalities?

...But nothing happened.

"Close call..."said Gray, wiping his head. "That might have ended badly..."

"Aww!"said Natsu, jumping on the table in frustration. "Why didn't anything happen!"

"Hey Natsu!" Everyone turned to see Happy now holding the book. "It's because you said it wrong! It was supposed to be Kerukeruchiponia!"

Everyone gasped, because as Happy accidently chanted the spell, a bright green light engulfed the entire guild. Everyone was knocked out, and collapsed...

Now, let's see what happened...

* * *

><p><em><span>Happy's POV<span>_

Happy woke up slowly... after a few minutes, he was now half-conscious.

"Wha-what happened..."said Happy slowly. His vision was blurry. His eyes suddenly opened. "Why is my voice so deep?"

He jumped up, and saw a collapsed Natsu. Nearby he also saw the faint figure of Erza, right beside her cake. Then he realized...

"Wh-why am I so tall?"he asked himself. He turned and saw Lucy, lying down on the floor.

_Maybe Lucy would know why. _he thought.

He rushed over to sleeping stellar mage.

"Lucy..., wake up."he said calmly.

"Uhh..."groaned Lucy, rolling over.

"Lucy, wake up!"he shouted near her ear.

_Lucy's POV_

"Wha.."she said, blinking, trying to make out the figure crouched over her.

When she finally managed to make out who was trying to wake her up, she gasped.

In front of her, she saw a young teenager with completely black pupils. He had blue hair, which were oddly shaped like cat ears. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with dark blue sleeves; and some tattered shorts and boots. But her eyes stayed on the one very thing she recognized the most...his green backpack.

"Lucy!"he said with a deep voice. "What's going on? I have some kind of deep voice and I'm tall!"

Lucy blinked once. "H-Happy? Is that you?"

"What do you mean Lucy?"he said, looking scared. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Happy..."she said quietly. "You've turned into a human."

_Author's Note_

Here's another one. Sorry for stopping _Returning The Favor._ I just didn't know how to continue it.

I'll work hard on this one!


End file.
